Nanosan Plague Army
The Nanosan Plague Army is the main combat force of the Nano Cybernetic Ascendants Council. The entire fighting force is made of robotic combatants, tailored for every conceivable military situation. The army is composed of an enormously complex robo-plague, and is therefor highly adaptable and dangerous. This is the plague army the NCAC as a whole uses to combat threats. The Great Houses field their own, slightly smaller, armies for defence of specific holdings and personal assault. Formation The NPA was originally created from the varied elite robo-plagues of the various Nanosan Houses, but it has now been put under the command of the Council Chairman. The other Great Houses still supplement the NPA with new designs from time to time, though only the outdated models. Sub-armies The NPA is formed of three sub-armies. These each have a specific set of general battle abilities. Ship Renders The Ship Renders are the inter-system navy of the NPA. All robots listed here are formed via normal robo-plague stages. *'Cutter' - Most basic form of this plague. Locomotion provided by thrusters mounted on outriggers on the sides of a ovoid body. Has two arms mounted with cutting lasers powerful enough to puncture fighter hulls. Used to intercept enemy fighters and bombers. Also used on larger ships to disable engines and weapons. 7 feet tall. *'Seeker' - Mounted with plasma cannons and guided missiles. Fighter analogue, with high maneuverability, and shields. Dedicated to escort of Collapsers(see below) and destruction of strike craft that elude the Cutter screen. 15 feet long. *'Collapser' - High-speed attack robot. Contains strongly armored computer and weapon systems. Utilizes inertia and anti-matter fuel to fire kinetic bombs at enemy capital ships. If its engines are damaged, a Collapser is completely useless, so they are followed by a rear Seeker escort. 17 feet long. *'Static' - Missile-fired boarding robot. Contains a set of small projector spheres, which generate an electric assault entity. Statics are often used to destroy key electronics inside larger ships. They can also from huge electrical fields in space, creating deadly mine-fields. *'Florine-class Corvette' - Automated anti-fighter starship. Carries twelve laser cannons. Placed behind Cutter and Seeker screens when in a defencive formation, but Florine-class corvettes are well armed enough to engage hordes of smaller strike craft in open battle. 30 feet long. *'Carbon-class Construction Platform' - Small space-station capable of mass Hackbot creation. Contains sensors to find suitable materiel. *'Cadmium-class Destroyer' - Automated battle sphere. Heavily armed and maneuverable, mounts rare ballistic weaponry, including guided missiles. Cadmium Destroyers are the core of most Ship Render assault groups. 500 feet in diameter *'Copper-class Ram' - Low maneuverablity, heavy armor. Bow is formed of reinforced hollow spikes, which are used as a delivery system for Statics. Always guarded by swarms of Seekers. Fastest acceleration of all Ship Renders. *'Vanadium-class Battleship' - Largest automated starship to date, mounts 20 heavy particle cannons and numerous laser weapons. Also carries 400 Seekers and enough Hackbots for 900 Cutters, in the case of close-range combat. Vanadium-class ships are only sent with a fleet of the more dangerous Thinking Ones, as they could pose a problem if hijacked. .5 miles long. Ground Plague Land-based form of this the NPA. Thinking Ones Nanosan warriors, tasked with command of the NPA. Category:Articles by User:Piminy Category:Militaries Category:NCAC